hawxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Altaïr Skywalker 47
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 12:27, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Admin Hello Altair, I see you've recently adopted the wiki! Anyways, I am asking for a request of adminship. I can help the wiki by adding a background, edit the coding and much more. Thanks! NinjaFatGuy (talk) 03:26, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Background I'll get to making one soon. I'm really busy on a bunch of other wikis. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 02:10, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 10:17, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Of course. I'll find one ASAP. NinjaFatGuy (talk) 18:35, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello there, just wanted to pipe in and say that the infoboxes could use a tweaking. That black-on-gray is nigh-unreadable. Cheers, [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:06, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well, it is not my work. It is Nesty's. However, thanks for dropping in as you promised! :) Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 13:19, August 26, 2013 (UTC) *Sure. But I was specifically talking about the regular infobox for Crenshaw. I put the Template:Infobox character on him, but I realized that there is currently no set standard for what fields should be there. Should we work with the existing character template and tweak it? Or there is a great infobox I could import from the Ghost Recon wiki. Cheers, [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 15:32, August 26, 2013 (UTC) ::If the Infobox on the Ghost Recon aligns with our needs, you can import it or import and tweak it. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 01:45, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I put it up on User:Corellian Premier/stuff. You can check it out, and if you like it, I'll move it to the mainspace. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 17:30, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :::I do like it, but, some fields like 'nickname', 'birth_date', 'birth_place', 'death_date', 'death_place', 'hair', 'eyes', and 'weight' are a bit odd as it never shows up in any of the games.... But, I do agree with the death dates and places as some targets are either killed by Crenshaw or the H.A.W.X. 2 pilots. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 03:56, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Disambiguation page Hello again, I was thinking, should we move the first game to "Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X. (game)", and then turn the page "Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X." into an overall listing of the series? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 21:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) :Sure, in my opinion, title the latter as '(series)' :) Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 03:57, August 28, 2013 (UTC) One more question What is our Manual of Style? I presume we do in-universe, but in past or present tense? Might be helpful to work up a page when you get back. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 16:25, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :We do in-universe, but I am not sure about the tense. Dead/eliminated men/planes/ships etc. should go with past I presume. This does not apply for others (alive), but their history should be in past. If you have any other ideas, feel free to reply here. I can reply when I can. Altaïr Skywalker 47Agency Laptop 02:07, August 29, 2013 (UTC) A discovery What do you think about this? It looks like it only has aircraft. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 00:57, September 17, 2013 (UTC) :I did see that. We can import aircraft images from there, and I'll work on its life after it. It is, inactive and there is already one for it... Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 04:40, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights Hey I removed TacticalTurmoil rights. Happy editing! Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:22, September 23, 2013 (UTC) How's it going? Get that computer fixed up yet? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 20:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, I'm going to go to work later today :) Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 02:00, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Appearances vs. references Hey there, I think it would be better to have "appearances" in articles. That way, when you have an article like the H.A.W.X. squadron which has sourcing, you can use "notes and references" for the reference notes. That mirrors academic practices, and this is an encyclopedia after all. Also, why remove the Future Soldier appearance from the HAWX article? [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:42, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :You don't see the difference. I think. Think of this IU wiki as a Wikipedia from within the H.A.W.X universe, rather than from outside it. We treat the things in the universe as a fact that happened, but not by telling "in HAWX 2," or the like. Henceforth, I think 'References' is better as the writer can know where the info comes from. Appearances (I think you're speaking from the Splinter Cell wiki) just views the thing as a fact while implying that the event happened inside the universe, from an out of universe perspective (that's my opinion). And I don't think any info on the article is cited to the GR game, which is not part of the H.A.W.X. It can still be there in 'trivia' or in 'appearances,' if this debate sides with appearances. :) Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 11:34, November 12, 2013 (UTC) *Yes but the Wikipedia example is inadequate because the game articles are always going to be OOU. And Wookieepedia uses the Appearances/Notes and references setup, and it is also IU. And there is in fact one sentence in the squadron article which is cited from Furure Soldier. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 16:02, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::We can make this as IU as possible by using references I think, for more, check the Assassin's Creed wiki. :) As for the fact from the other GR game, we can add a <. Ref. > tag instead because the majority is not from said game. :) :::References and notes are not the same thing, as I explained in the latest edit in the page layout. References is the actual list, notes are for the in-line sourcing. Like if I had a sentence that said, for example, David Crenshaw was born November 1st, I could add a ref note saying that "the date was derived from a mission taking place on November 1st where he said it was his birthday." I made that up, but you can see how reference notes are used. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 19:56, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the reply, and here is my response: No. They are not the same thing. References is simply the list of sources the article appears in. Notes and the reflist template exist so users can create in-line sourcing. This is absolutely essential to avoid fanon in articles. As I said above, notes can include explanations about various sentences. I believe that to maintain our encyclopedic integrity, we must have some mechanism for sourcing articles, and the notes section is that one. Does that make sense? This has certainly been a great discussion so far :) [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 02:33, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Checkup Hey, not sure if you'll see this but wanted to check in on how you are doing. [[User:Corellian Premier|'Corellian Premier']] The Force will be with you always 03:10, June 19, 2014 (UTC)